


Lazy Mornings

by SpartFarkles



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, I saw a cute photo and I had to, M/M, also there's not enough good game fanfic so, and a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: It’s not uncommon for Ryland to wake up first. It’s not uncommon for him to walk, in his boxers, to the kitchen and start coffee. It’s not uncommon for him to go into the living room and watch Alex sleep peacefully for a quiet moment.It is uncommon for Ryland to go wake Alex up early.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Good Game fanfic for a while and when I saw this piece of fanart: http://pixelsslick.tumblr.com/post/120708892692/sleepy-morning-grinding-with-egobang I had to write it even if that fanart isn't strictly Good Game. So here we are!

It’s not uncommon for Ryland to wake up first. It’s not uncommon for him to walk, in his boxers, to the kitchen and start coffee. It’s not uncommon for him to go into the living room and watch Alex sleep peacefully for a quiet moment. 

Usually he does that until coffee’s done and then he’ll go back to the kitchen and act like his little morning routine never happened. He never thinks too hard about it, never talks about it with Alex. Just makes his coffee and drinks it slowly so he can wake up enough to face the day.

But today was different. Ryland doesn’t know what possessed him to make it different, but instead of just watching, he decided to wake Alex up. He pokes at Alex a little, and the gives him a little bit of a shove.

“Hey, man,” Ryland says, and he’s not normally as grumpy as he otherwise sounds. “I’m making coffee if you want some.” It’s a stupid excuse for waking Alex up, but well, Ryland’s only half-awake himself.

But luckily, or maybe unluckily, Alex starts shifting and grumbling, like just maybe he’s waking up. He mumbles something that sounds like it’s trying to be words, and Ryland realizes Alex is asking Ryland to repeat himself.

“Coffee. If you want some. I’m making it,” Ryland repeats, feeling more dumb by the second.

Alex rolls onto his side and looks up at Ryland. He smiles in a way that makes Ryland’s heart do something, and he opens his arms wide like he wants a hug.

“What,” Ryland says, more a statement than a question.

“C’mere,” Alex mumbles. “It’s too early. Just cuddle instead.”

“I’m not gonna cuddle you, dude,” Ryland says in his deadpan tone, though there’s a part of him that definitely wants to. It’s a part he tends to ignore except in quiet, stolen moments. But Alex’s arms are insistently open, so Ryland sighs and at leasts sits on the edge of the fold-out couch bed. Alex immediately circles his arms around Ryland’s waist anyway and cuddles close.

They stay like that long enough that Ryland wonders if Alex fell back asleep. But Alex snuffles and sighs and looks up at Ryland with a big smile on his face before Ryland can say anything.

“This is nice, Ry,” Alex says, his voice still thick with sleep (and maybe a residual high from last night, Ryland guesses). “We should spend more time alone together.”

“We live together,” Ryland points out.

“Well, yeah, but we don’t hang out like we used to. Just… come lay down with me,” Alex says. His eyes are saying please, and Ryland already was never very good at saying no to Alex.

“Why? That’s…” Gay. Too close for comfort. Giving into a part of me I’m afraid to give into. “Weird,” Ryland asks.

“I dunno, because I’m still tired and you look like you’re tired. You just started the coffee, right? You have a minute,” Alex says with a little shrug that tries to be nonchalant but isn’t fooling either of them.

Ryland hesitates with himself, but he sighs like he always does and gives Alex a look. “Scoot over.”

Alex grins like he’s won a prize, and he moves over so there’s enough room for Ryland to lay down. His smile only gets bigger when Ryland actually lays down next to him, and he cuddles up to Ryland shamelessly.

Ryland’s blushing. He can’t help it, not with the way Alex is so damn happy and curled up next to his shoulder. “You’re so weird,” he says, but it lacks any bite.

“Yeah, maybe,” Alex says cheerfully. He props his chin on Ryland’s shoulder and watches Ryland, which is unsettling, but neither of them say anything for a moment until Alex speaks again. “I’m glad you woke me up this time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryland says defensively. He feels Alex snake an arm around Ryland’s chest to keep him in place, which makes him suspect he’s not going to like Alex’s response.

“Well, it’s just…sometimes I’m awake when you think I’m asleep. I always wondered why you’d just stand there and watch me. For a while, I thought you were zoning out, but... “ Alex rambles on, afraid of saying anything that would make Ryland bolt. “Sometimes I’m awake and you always have your eyes focused on me, never anywhere else.”

Ryland feels panic bubble up, but he tries to fight it. He can already tell Alex isn’t just going to let him run away and ignore this. “It’s nothing,” he says quickly.

Alex frowns a little, but he’s suddenly moving and before Ryland’s brain can catch up, Alex is actually sitting in Ryland’s lap, his hands on either side of Ryland’s head.

It’s too close for Ryland, and he does try to fight it, but all it ends up doing is shifting them around and making stuff rub together that really shouldn’t be rubbing together right now. He settles, red-faced, and waits for Alex to do whatever it is he’s trying to do.

“It’s not nothing or you wouldn’t be trying to run away from me right now,” Alex says in his soft voice. “Ry, I’m not like… calling you out. I’m just curious. I like that you watch over me in the mornings. It’s… it makes me feel safe and cared for. I just want to know what’s going on with you.”

“Just get off me, Alex,” Ryland protests weakly, even though he knows Alex is going to be stubborn about this.

“Talk to me,” Alex replies, even quieter. “Just open up to me about this, please?”

Ryland wants to protest. It’s clear by the set of his jaw and the way he won’t make eye contact with Alex. But when he opens his mouth to actually speak, it’s not a protest at all. “I don’t know why, Alex. I don’t… You frustrate me so much because you make me do all this stupid stuff and you make me feel all these stupid things and why can’t I ever say no to you? Why is it that you look at me and ask me and I find myself going along with your stupid plans?”

Alex just looks at Ryland for a moment and then slowly, carefully, leans down to kiss Ryland’s cheek. Ryland blushes, and Alex is almost mystified at the sight. “I make you feel things? Like what?”

Ryland finally looks at Alex, though it’s a glare. “Yes, you make me feel things. Like… I don’t know, the urge to watch you sleep and the… the fuckin- desire to never upset or disappoint you. I let you hang all over me even though I don’t usually like being touched- for fuck’s sake, Alex, you’re straddling me right now and I haven’t shoved you off. I don’t know what you want me to say.” His voice sounds pathetic even to his own ears, and he can’t make eye contact with Alex any longer.

“Ry, I’m not doing this to make you uncomfortable,” Alex replies softly, in that sweet voice that he manages to pull off despite being a grown man. “I’m just trying to understand and get us both on the same page. You’re my best friend, my favorite person, and I just want to make sure that I understand what you’re feeling when it comes to… me.” 

Alex shifts his weight in a way that can’t be a complete accident, and his eyes seem to drill into Ryland’s skull. There’s a thick tension between them, and it’s not entirely uncomfortable. But they both know it has to break and they both know Ryland won’t be the one to break it. So Alex does in the best way he knows how.

Alex leans in and presses his lips to Ryland’s.

The kiss is soft and brief, more of a question than anything, but Alex does it again after a few seconds pass and Ryland hasn’t freaked out. And again. And again, but then Ryland is finally melting and kissing Alex back.

They stay like that for a moment- Ryland with his head on Alex’s pillows and a lap full of Alex, their lips meeting cautiously and softly like it’s the first time they’ve ever kissed anyone. The tension between them is still there, but it’s different, it’s comfortable. 

“Is this okay?” Alex asks clearly once their kisses start heating up a little. He’s absolutely not afraid to take things further, but only if Ryland is completely into it. “We can stop if-”

“Yes, it’s okay,” Ryland says quickly, his cheeks pink. It lacks any bite to it that might normally be there, no affectionate insults or eye rolls. “I want to keep going.”

“Okay then,” Alex says with one of his blindingly bright smiles.

“Okay then,” Ryland echoes back, quiet and shy.

They kiss for a while, slowly working up to proper making out. Neither of them have brushed their teeth, so the kisses taste a little like stale beer and old pot, but they’re wrapped up enough in each other that neither seems to care. 

It doesn’t take long for Alex to start rolling his hips against Ryland’s. The first time Alex does it properly, it drags a moan from Ryland’s throat.

“A-alex, Alex, slow down,” Ryland begs softly. He lets his head fall back and just breathes for a moment, at least he tries to until Alex rolls his hips again.

“What’s up, Ry?” Alex asks. 

“If you roll your hips like that, things are gonna happen,” Ryland says, even though it’s not eloquent. “I can- I mean… we’re in our boxers, Alex.”

“Mm, that’s the point,” Alex says. “I want to keep kissing you, but I also want to do more. I figure this is too new between us for us to… actually do something, but surely it doesn’t hurt to just do this for a little while?” He rolls his hips again to prove a point.

Ryland looks at Alex for a moment and then sighs, but there’s a little smile on his lips. “I can’t say no to you,” he says. “And right now… I don’t think I want to.”

“So can I?” Alex asks, just to be sure. Ryland nods, and that’s enough for Alex to keep rolling his hips against Ryland’s.

Their lips meet again, and there’s no talking for a while. They’re too busy making out like horny teenagers, rutting against each other like awkward virgins. Ryland bends his knees after a moment, and that changes the game. Alex shifts so that he’s straddling one of Ryland’s legs, and he’s got his own leg pressed to Ryland’s groin. It makes it easy for them to grind against each other’s thighs, and Alex sighs in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Ry,” Alex moans. He shoves his hands under Ryland’s shirt, trying to get better contact.

“What are you doing?” Ryland says, though he lets Alex cop a feel.

“I want to take your shirt off,” Alex says. “I want to see you. Wanna feel you.”

Ryland doesn’t get it, it’s clear in the way his brow furrows, but he sighs and shrugs and wiggles his way out of his shirt. It’s a little embarrassing, because he knows he’s a little on the chubby side, but Alex looks like a kid in a candy store and it melts Ryland a little. Ryland starts pushing up Alex’s shirt, but thankfully, Alex gets it. His shirt gets discarded, too, and then Alex is right back to kissing and grinding against Ryland.

They’re moving slow because there’s time. It’s still early enough in the morning, with the morning sun softly streaming in through the window, and they don’t have plans until the afternoon anyway. The sheets around them are mussed up, and Alex’s hair is a curtain around their faces, but Ryland feels like this could be okay. More than okay. Maybe even really good.

Ryland’s arms are fully around Alex’s waist, and he’s leading the kisses as much as Alex is. He’s grinding his erection against Alex’s leg, feeling a wet spot start to form, but all he can do is kiss and grind and moan and hold Alex close to him.

Alex is doing much the same, though his elbows are bracketing Ryland’s head and his hands are tangled in Ryland’s hair. He’s letting out soft moans, too, and he’s moving even more animatedly than Ryland by virtue of being on top. He only pulls his lips away when he’s getting close, and even then his mouth just moves closer to Ryland’s ear so he can moan and murmur encouragements, which seem to do the trick.

It’s hard to tell who comes first, but they both come in their boxers like teenagers during their first makeout session. Ryland’s knees shake and then fall to the hideaway bed, and Alex just lets himself flop on top of Ryland. It takes them a long moment before either of them speaks.

“Next time, we should do stuff naked,” Alex says, breaking their silence. He’s breathless and sounds as sleepy as he did when Ryland first woke him up.

Ryland snorts out a laugh, but he’s smiling. “Yeah, okay, buddy,” he says, feeling a little sleepier himself.

“And we should do more kissing stuff,” Alex adds.

“I’m okay with that,” Ryland says. He starts lazily drawing symbols on Alex’s back with his finger since Alex has him effectively pinned.

“And we should also do date stuff,” Alex says, yawning a little as he talks.

“Okay,” Ryland agrees readily enough, though it’s still his close to his normal deadpan tone. It’s clear from his expression, though, that he does want that.

“And you should let me stay here and we should go back to sleep,” Alex says. He sticks his nose in the crook of Ryland’s neck and snuffles a little, which makes Ryland laugh a little.

“Alright, but don’t sleep too long. Remember the team is coming over this afternoon,” Ryland relents after a moment.

Alex hums his response, but he’s already falling back asleep and Ryland figures it’s best to go along with it because he always does and this time, he really wants to. And when Sam is the first to arrive, the first to spot them still sprawled and wrapped around each other, blissfully asleep, she quietly squeaks and shuts the door and keeps everyone else out until they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any fanfic prompts you'd like to be filled for this community, send them my way either here or on my tumblr found here: http://spartfarkles.tumblr.com


End file.
